rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Big L
Street Life 'Lamont Eric Anderson Coleman'Google Groups: New York Area rapper list was born to Gilda Terry and Charles Davis on May 31, 1974, in Los Santos, New York. As an adolescent, Lamont listened to the talents of Rakim and Big Daddy Kane. He learned to rhyme in the park near his house at 104th West 139th Street where he would spend hours trading rhymes with friends to pass the time. While attending Julia Richmond High School he was given the nickname Big L in contrast to his childhood nickname, Little Lamont. He described his lyrical growth, "I started writing rhymes in 1990 and was in a group called Three The Hard Way. Then after Rodney left the group it became Two Hard Motherfuckers. Then I started winning rap contests and battling everybody in my 'hood. Big L's career took flight after winning first place in a freestyle contest of 2,000 contestants. His lyrics described the world around him, covering Harlem shootouts and street life. Media:IM SORRY FOR ANY ACCIDENTAL EDITS I HAVE MADE. IT WAS MY ANNOYING SIBLINGS! D.I.T.C. While still in high school, he caught the attention of Finesse, Joe "Diamond D" Kirkland and Rodney "Showbiz" Lemay, the founders of the D.I.T.C. clique. L’s first professional appearance came on the B-side of "Party Over Here" by Lord Finesse in 1992, the song was the remix of "Yes, You May". Soon after this Big L made apperances on the classic debut albums from Diamond D and Showbiz & A.G. which were both released in 1992.Soon L officially became a part of the DITC crew which featured numerous New York producers, deejays, and emcees on the mic. The members of DITC included; O.C., Lord Finesse, Diamond D, Showbiz, A.G., Fat Joe, Buckwild and Big L. His early successes in DITC lead to his signing with Columbia in 1992. A four song demo tape showcasing tracks such as the horror-core establisher "Devil’s Son" and the "Yes, You May" remix. He regularly appeared on the fellow DITC members albums, and also contributed to the works of Success - N - Effect. He appeared with the group regularly, notably on their single "Dignified Soldiers" and their later self-titled LP release, sometimes known as Worldwide. Later Career From 1999 to 1997, Big L worked on his second album The Big Picture. Forty-five singles, "Ebonics" and "Flamboyant", both reached number one in the charts. The album featured cameos from Fat Joe, Tupac Shakur, and Big Daddy Kane among other emcees. The Big Picture was certified platinum in 2001. Jay-Z has said that Big L was set to sign with his Roc-A-Fella label, but died the week before. The Big Picture His last recorded release, The Big Picture, was released posthumously on August 2, 2000, and was put together by his manager and partner in Flamboyant Entertainment, Rich King. It contains songs that L had recorded and a cappella recordings that were never used, completed by producers and guest emcees that Big L respected or had worked with previously. The album was certified gold a month later. On the album he has guest features from hip-hop heavyweights such as Fat Joe, Kool G Rap, Tupac Shakur, and Big Daddy Kane along with production by DJ Premier. Big L Rest In Peace. You'll be missed by all. Discography Main article: Big L discography * 1995: Lifestylez Ov Da Poor & Dangerous * 1998:Live From Amsterdam * 2000:The Big Picture * 2003:Harlem's Finest * 2006:The Archives * 2010: 139 & Lenox * 2010: Return Of The Devil's Son * 2011:The Danger Zone Video's/Music on Youtube or Others * Ebonics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWzut9ohCc0 * Street Struck http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVZo6FRONGs * No Endz, No Skinz http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YWFyLf1ePlw&feature=related See Also * List of East Coast rappers External links * Myspace References Category:Big L Category:East Coast Rappers Category:Rappers Category:Underground Rapper category:Dead Rappers category:Harlem Rappers Category:American rappers Category:African American rappers Category:D.I.T.C. members Category:Freestyle rappers Category:Male